Relena's Misfortune
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: Some of you may have already read this and somebody told me to change it, so I did. Anyway, Relena's kidnapped and so is everyone who's ever known a Gundam Pilot. But Hilde makes it to the Gundam Pilots before she gets caught so she can lead them to Rel


Relena's Misfortune

It's been four years since the battles with the colonies and Earth. Slowly, but surely, peace was everything for everyone. Millardo died in the battle while fighting for peace. Strange, her father and brother died for peace. Would Relena face a similar fate? 

The gundam pilots have returned back to Earth and the people who lived on the colonies still live there, striving for peace. Relena, Hilde and Dorothy have become roommates as the gundam pilots became roommates in a large cabin belonging to Quatre.

Relena, Hilde and Dorothy were sitting in their apartment, almost bored to tears. Hilde suggested they go rent a movie. Dorothy quickly agreed. Relena didn't care either way.

"Sure, you go on ahead," Relena muttered.

"Don't you want to come with us, Relena?" Dorothy asked.

"I'll wait here and make some popcorn so it would be ready when you get back." Relena said. "Go on."

"Are you are right, Relena?" Hilde asked. 

Relena stood up and walked to the window, so they couldn't see the tears in her eyes. "Sure," she lied, "go on without me."

"Cheer up, Relena," Hilde urged, "Hey, why don't we get Duo and the others? Duo can always make me feel better!" She paused when she remembered the time when she delivered the data on Libra for him. Duo was very mad at her and he called her a stupid fool. _I only did it because I cared, Duo._ She thought.

"Hilde," Dorothy objected, "maybe we should go now. Most of the good movies are probably picked out!"

"All right," Hilde sighed, "let's go, your car or mine?"

"Mine." They walked out the door.

Relena wiped away a tear and sauntered to the kitchen. "Might as well make that popcorn." She said to herself, opening a drawer holding a bag of microwave popcorn. Trying to make her self feel better, she began humming. 

She heard a noise coming from her bedroom. It sounded like her chair fell over. Relena tiptoed curiously to the room and found a man rummaging through her stuff. The teddy bear Heero left her was on the floor, its head ripped off.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"Where are your roommates?" he squeezed his arm around her stomach roughly.

"They're not here." She struggled to get out his grasp, "Let me go!"

Another man came out of Hilde's room. "Should we wait for them?

"Just leave messages for them," he ordered.

They wrote two scary messages and held them up to their door with a dagger. Grinning nastily, they dragged Relena outside.

"Let me go, where are you taking me!" She tried to wiggle free, "Heeeeeeeeeroooooooooooooo!"

"You'll see, Miss Relena." They shoved her into a car and drove off.

Hilde and Dorothy returned with one video. "I can't believe that this was the only comedy left!" Hilde complained. She looked up when she felt a raindrop on her head. "Hmm, looks like it's gonna rain."

"I told you," Dorothy advised, "you should have gotten that thriller!"

"That won't cheer Relena up!" she turned to the door and gasped when she noticed it was wide open. "Relena?" Hilde stepped inside, eyeing the walls. "Oh no!"

"What happened here?" Dorothy demanded, though Hilde was clueless herself.

Everything was a mess. Furniture was overturned, pictures taken down. Hilde searched the apartment for Relena. She went to her room and saw the ghastly display of the dagger and the note. A photo of her and Duo in a glass frame was smashed on her dresser. She screamed and dropped the video. With shaking hands, Hilde reached for the note and ripped it off to read the message: "You're next, traitor."

"Oh my god," Hilde mumbled in a shout: " they're after me!" her fear turned to anger and hate and she crumpled it in her hand, "I'll get you back!" she hissed, "you just watch me."

"Hilde, look," Dorothy came in, showing another message. She read it. "You'll soon end up like your grandfather." Dorothy ripped the note and dropped it on the already trashed ground, "they must have taken Relena with them."

"But where, Dorothy?" Hilde demanded, "they could have taken her _anywhere!_" Hilde stumbled out, "I've got to get to Duo and the others!" She could hear thunder outside and the light drizzle became a rainstorm.

"What should I do?" Dorothy asked, "call the police?"

"Do whatever," Hilde ran outside and got in her car, she sped away, heading for Quatre's cabin. "I hope I'm not too late." She couldn't so good because it was raining so hard but she squinted to see the road better. "I got to make it!"

"Man," Duo said, looking at the rain, "it's really coming down!"

Quatre nodded at him as he played his violin. "It didn't rain a lot on the colonies. I think the people on don't Earth realize how beautiful Earth is."

"I know what you mean, Quatre." Duo nodded.

Heero grumbled as he sat on the sofa with his arms crossed. The doorbell rang. 

"Who would be out on a night like this?" Quatre asked, putting his violin down.

"I bet it's some girl scouts!" Duo cracked. "I want one box of thin mints!"

Quatre smiled at Duo's joke as he opened the door. "Hilde, what a surprise! What are you doing in the rain?"

"Hi Quatre," Hilde smiled though her fear, "is Duo here?" Her short hair was drenched.

"Yeah," he stepped back to let her in, "would…you…like…some…tea?" he paused on every word because he saw that Hilde was troubled.

"Duo!" Hilde walked passed Quatre and ran into Duo's arms.

"Well, hello Hilde!" Duo wrapped his arms around her in surprise and in friendliness, "what's up?" He looked down at her and noticed she was shaking. "Gosh, is it really that cold outside?"

"I don't think she's shaking because of the cold," Trowa walked forward.

Heero stood up, his eyes on Hilde. He knew something happened to Relena. "What happened, Hilde?" he demanded lowly, but with a shred of concern. "Where's Relena?"

Hilde stepped back from Duo's embrace, pushed her hair back and took a breath. "They took her."

"Who?" 

"Oz, I'm sure of it," she told them, "and I know where they took her. I think I know why too."

"This doesn't make any sense," Duo muttered.

Hilde took out the note out and gave it to Duo. The others peered behind Duo as he read it. He handed it to Heero and looked at Hilde, "why would they come after you?"

"Perhaps because I helped you out back in space," she said, "but we can't talk abut that now."

"Is she on Earth or on a colony somewhere?" Heero asked.

"Earth and I know exactly where they are." She headed for the door, "I'll take you there."

"No Hilde," Duo said, "just tell us where to go. If we fight, then you don't have to."

"Listen, Duo," she pressed, "I'm a soldier too and Relena's my friend. There's secrets about the place they took her and I know everyone of them."

"She's right, Duo," Quatre said, "we should let her come along. Where's Dorothy?"

"She went to the police," Hilde answered.

Duo sighed, "all right, we'll talk about this later." He looked at Heero, "what do you think, Heero?"

Heero had already started for the door, "We're gundam pilots, after all."

***

Relena was knocked out on the way to her kidnapper's hideout, so she didn't know if she was still on Earth or on a colony.

"You're never going to get away with this!" Relena shouted as they shoved her in a small room.

"We already have, Relena!" a man with short brown hair and wearing a military uniform. He slapped her across the face and punched her eye. Relena winced in pain.

"Why are you doing this to me? The gundam pilots saved Earth, incase you've forgotten!"

The man stepped up close to her and pushed her against the wall. He pressed his hand over her mouth to muffle her scream as he began to unbutton her blouse.

_What is he going to do to me?_ Relena thought, _Don't let him do it!_ Was he going to rape her?

"You were a princess, weren't you?" He teased her wantonly. "And a queen of the world nation? Hmmm." He cornered her with his large body. It was a short half hour of pleasure for him, but a long half hour of hell for Relena.

When he was finished, Relena was raped and badly beaten. Her strands of hair drenched with sweat and blood. "You won't be the last, Miss Relena. Your friends are next, so are Quatre's sisters and Trowa's sister and every girl that knew the gundam pilots. Right now, every one who has helped a Gundam Pilot is here, even Quatre's Maguanacs. I'll rape every girl and kill every man."

"You're sick!" she cried, shuddering as she began to button up her blouse. 

He slapped her, "your goal for peace well never work out!" he cried, "haven't you realized that already?"

They heard explosions outside, "sir, sir!" a man opened the door.

"What have I told you about interrupting me when I'm working?!"

"We're under attack!"

"What is it?" he demanded.

"Gundams!" he answered, then braced himself as he felt another explosion.

"Then destroy them!" he followed him out, "that's what I'm paying you for isn't it?" he closed the door behind him and left Relena in the room.

Hilde waited at a corner for them to leave, knowing that Relena was in the room. She was dressed like the others so she could move freely. She took out her walky-talky, "I'm in." She could hear noises of battle in the background.

"Good," Duo's voice said. "Now get Relena out of there before they find you!"

When the coast was clear, she ran to Relena's door, ducked and put her head against the door to listen for Relena's voice. She tried to open the door, but the man had it locked. No problem, Hilde had another trick up her sleeve. 

"Relena, you in there?"

"Hilde?"

"Get back, I'm going to shoot the door."

Relena went to the far end of the corner and Hilde took out a pistol and shot the door knob twice, busting the lock and then she kicked the door to find Relena sitting in a corner, holding her blouse together. Three buttons have been plucked off and only two she manage to button back together.

Hilde knelt down, "I'm too late, aren't I?" she lent Relena her arm. 

"Better late than never," she said, forcing herself to smile, "Heero, is he here?"

"Yes," Hilde said, "the Gundam Pilots too."

"Do you hear that, Heero?" Duo said, slashing through an enemy Mobile Suit, "Hilde's in!"

"Shut up and keep fighting!" Heero shouted.

"More mobile suits are coming!" Quatre observed, "It's almost like they've been waiting for us."

Heero came closer to the building, "I'm going in," he told them.

"Don't be crazy!" Duo shouted. "Heero, you foooooooooool!"

Shots from the crossfire hit the building, shaking it and making Hilde and Relena lose their balance. They fell down, "we've got to get out of here!" Hilde cried, standing up and bringing Relena to her feet. "Before it blows up!"

"No wait, Hilde!" Relena said, "there's other prisoners! Miss Noin, Trowa's sister, they're here too!"

"What?"

"Everyone that helped," Relena explained, "even knows a Gundam Pilot is here at this, this torture chamber!" 

"Okay," Hilde looked left and right, "You go this way and I'll go this way." She gave her an extra gun. 

"H-Hilde, I can't," she stammered, looking at the gun.

"You might have to," Hilde said, "do you expect to pick the lock with her fingers?" she turned and began running to other cells.

"I'll meet you outside!" Relena shouted back, then began running.

"Hilde, what's going on in there?" Duo's voice crackled through the walky talky, "the place is about to blow!"

"There's more prisoners in here," she answered, stopping at a cell when she heard a woman groan. "Everyone who knows a gundam pilot is being held captive here!"

"That's why they gave you that note!" he stopped when he heard gunshots, "Hilde! Hilde!" 

Hilde shot opened the door and found Miss Noin sitting on the ground, "quickly," Hilde said, "it's not safe here."

"I thank you," luckily she was in better shape than Relena.

"Find a gun and help me get the other prisoners out before this whole place blows up!"

As Relena was searching for other prisoners, she heard footsteps. The footsteps were coming closer, closer and she could hear breathing. Whoever it was almost to her. Relena bit her lip and waited until the figure walked to the corner. Taking a deep breath, she tripped the figure and kicked him in the ribs. She ran as fast as she could to get away.

"Relena, wait," a familiar voice called, "it's me!!"

"Heero?" she stopped short and turned to see Heero standing up and coming to her. She ran to him, calling his name and throwing her arms around him as she jumped in his arms, "I knew you would come, I knew you'd come for me!" she shook violently.

He examined her face, "what happened?"

She nodded as her tears streamed down her face. "He raped me."

Another explosion, Heero covered Relena, "the place is going down, I better get you out of here."

Relena's rapist turned the corner and eyed Relena, "how did you get out?"

"Heero, that's him!" Relena recalled.

Heero pulled Relena aside and stepped in front of her to protect her. He grumbled as he looked at the man in silent anger.

"I was the one who shot the first Heero Yuy…yeah, I was the assassin." He bragged, "I just held a sniper rifle, zeroed in on his head…bam!"

"You like to accept missions, don't you Heero?" his mouth made a cruel smile "Well I have one for you. Tell your fellow gundam pilots to come here. I'll promise you all a quick death. What do you say?"

Heero would be stupid to accept a mission like that and he was not stupid. "Mission" he brought his gun up and sneered, "_DENIED_!" he shot the man right between the eyes.

Relena turned around and covered her face in shock. The man flew back as blood squirted out of his head. Heero took Relena's arm, "come on, let's hurry!".

Stop them, don't let them get away!" people shouted.

Hilde, Miss Noin ran passed them, "Relena, Heero?" Noin gasped.

"Found any more prisoners?" Hilde asked.

She shook her head and then each of the gundam pilots broke in.

"What's going on here?" Duo demanded, "Hilde, I thought you got shot or something!"

"I'm all right, but there's more people here, everyone who has ever helped you guys are here!"

"They even have your Magunacs," Relena told Quatre, "and your sisters."

"Oh my god!" Quatre cried.

"They have your sister too, Trowa," Relena said, "we've got to get them out of here!"

"Then let's go," Noin said, "the place is going down!"

They all ran down halls to get the prisoners out. Quatre found all his sisters and Magunac comrades. "I'd knew you'd come," Rashid told him, "never doubted you for a second, Master Quatre."

"Thanks, Rashid, now go quickly!"

Hilde found Dorothy facing a wall, "I got caught," she said then turned her head to reveal a bruise, "they even got to the police!"

"It's not safe here," Hilde took her hand and pulled her out of the room.

"Dorothy!" Quatre shouted when he saw Hilde leading her out of the room. He ran to her, "what happened? I thought you went to the police!"

She made a small smile, "I did, but they weren't the _real_ police."

Relena found Lady Une, she stood for a moment, knowing that she killed her father, but she walked in anyway. "Come on, Lady," she said, "you didn't deserve to be in this place anymore than I do."

"I'm sorry," she muttered, "for killing your father."

"Don't worry about that," Relena said, "I got to get you out of here."

They all ran out just in the nick of time. The place started to crumple down behind them. They looked back.

"I take that back, Hilde," Duo said to Hilde, who was taking off the cap she used for her disguise.

"What?"

"You're not a stupid fool at all."

Hilde smiled, "hey, thanks."

Relena folded her arms and looked at her two roommates, "still feel like watching the movie?"

Hilde and Dorothy groaned and rolled their eyes. "I think we should clean our apartment first." Dorothy said.

Hilde nodded, "It's a mess!"

End: do you like this version better than the old one? R/R


End file.
